


Silverlance

by bachaboska



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Trailer, M/M, Nuada falls for a human, Prince and his knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: FBI agent John Myers is transferred to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense to serve as a human liaison for the elven prince - Nuada Silverlance.Or:FBI twink gets his feelings hurt repeatedly by an immortal elven prince. Eventually, they fall in love (kind of?)





	Silverlance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.


End file.
